ocarina
by Shards Of Ice43
Summary: Beast Boy finds a young girl and tries to find who. As he finds out that the girl is an assasin, things may get worse!
1. First glance

"_Trust your instinct to the end, though you can render no reason." Ralph Waldo Emerson _

"_No poet sings because he must sing. At least no great poet does. A great poet sings because he chooses to sing." Anonymous_

A sound of music comes buzzing by and only Beast Boy, though not a light sleeper, hears it. He comes out of his acrimonious room and searched for the noise. He went into Raven's room; though he was never suppose to go in. When he knocks on the door, the door falls and Raven didn't hear the noise. She was knocked out cold. Beast Boy slipped out of her room and went on to the command center/living room of Titan's Tower. The noise was still loud. But it wasn't there.

Then he finally reaches the heliport. He sees the person playing music. It was a girl with a white dress and a veil covering her face, except her eyes. She was holding an ocarina, the source of the beautiful music. She was standing on the edge of Titan's Tower. When Beast Boy came closer to the mysterious girl, she inches back to avoid contact. After one more step, the girl jumped and flew away.

"Who was that?" Beast Boy asks himself. He walked out of the heliport and doubted 'who was the girl?'

The next morning, the Titans received an emergency transmission from an unknown carrier. The emergency came up on screen. The transmission was from a star cruiser named _The Nautilus_. The ship was in shambles, as though a missile crashed into the ship. The person sending the transmission was a grizzly, old man who feels fatigued and worn out. In the background, the crew screamed for help, but their cries were muffled and muted. The grizzly, old man speaks:

"Please help us. We need to find this young girl. This is Captain John C. Jammer. You need to find this girl or face the Fear." The transmission faded and a sign says 'no transmission' came about. The picture of the girl came after the sign was vanished. Beast Boy knew who the girl was, but he doesn't remember where. _Where?_ Beast boy thought, _where did I see her? Dude! _Beast Boy walked out of the living room, not knowing that Raven follows him.

When Beast Boy reaches his room, Raven slammed the door shut with her powers. Beast Boy yelled:

"What are you doing?"


	2. Total Recall

Raven grabs Beast Boy by his shirt. Talk about strength! Then, Raven asked:

"Why did you go into my room? You never go to my room!" Her eyes reddened and a big snarl beamed all over her face.

"I…I…wasn't…" Beast Boy stammered. Raven eventually calms down and drops Beast Boy down. She didn't slam him down, but dropped him cautiously.

"You looked worried…what's wrong?" Raven asked. She sat down on the bottom bunk of Beast Boy's messy bed, crosses her legs and listened.

"I met this girl last night. I looked everywhere, even your room! I just…well…snooped around and went away." Beast Boy started. "Look…I just don't remember where I found her…I don't know… I never knew who she was…" Raven looked at Beast Boy carefully and says:

"Did you see what she looks like at least?" Raven asks.

"Well…she had a white dress…a veil…and holding…a…sword?" Beast Boy doubts.

"Ok…do you know where you found her?" Raven asks again.

"I remembered I was outside…" Beast Boy said.

"Ok good, good." Raven said. "Anything else to add?"

"The place was high up, like the heliport!" Beast Boy realizes, "Now, I remember! She was playing music and I woke up. I kept looking and went into your room. I knocked at the door and the door fell. I don't know if you woke up or not, so I went away. I eventually found her playing with an instrument in the heliport. I don't know what she was playing and that's about it, I guess."

"You remembered what the instrument is?" Raven asks.

"I said I don't remember." Beast Boy replies.

"Ok calm down." Raven said, "If you don't mind, I'll leave." She stands up and leaves the room.

"Wait, were you really _that _tired?" Beast Boy asks. Raven stopped walking and turned around and replies:

"Let's just say I've been working overtime." Raven replies.

"Huh?" Beast boy asks. He stood up from the bed and looks at Raven oddly.

"Never mind." Raven said. She walks away and leaves the room. Beast Boy had a sigh of relief and lays down on the bed bunk.

Not far, a camera was placed on one of Beast Boy's toys and recorded the conversation. The camera linked to a mother ship not far from the stratosphere. The ship was accurately matches the sky. The ship was run by groups of assassins named the Jade Katana. This group is wanted on 54 galaxies, 156 planets, and 3 suns (Some people live on the sun). They are aliens who adapted the ways of the ninja from the planet Earth, hence the name Jade Katanas.

Inside the ship was a sewer system-esque interior filled with muck and dirt. A crewman, mopping the floor with dirty water, waves at another person. The person waved back and takes a magnum and shot the crewman. The "mopper" cried for pain as the crewman laughed.

"Damn imbecile…" The person said in a rough Irish accent. Then the captain taps the person on the shoulder and stabs him with an obsidian dagger.

"You're the damn imbecile." The captain sneers. Then the PA system blared:

"Captain, we found her!"

"Found who!" The captain asks.

"Ocarina!"


	3. Something undone

"You found her!" The captain asked intriguingly.

"Aye, sir." The PA blared back, "Sir, go to the bridge and find out for yourself." The PA beeped, showing that the conversation is done. _Damn it, I am getting closer from getting rid of the brat_, the captain thought. The captain walked to the mess hall, where he stabbed the crewman, to the bridge. From there, he met his first mate, Comrade Sorrow.

The captain is scruffy looking wearing a typical white ninja suit and his eyes were red like crimson. The captain has no name and the just call him 'captain.' Comrade Sorrow wears a black ninja suit, and his eyes were hollowly colored silver-white, representing life and death in his home sun, named Assailant's Sun. Every crew member of the Katanas wears the same suit as the first mate's, but varies by eye color. The Captain speaks while there was commotion going on the bridge:

"Silence!" the captain yelled. The commotion stopped and all members look at the captain. "Comrade Sorrow has found what we have been looking for the past years!" The crowd cheered. "Silence!" The crowd silenced and looked on. Comrade Sorrow spoke:

"We have found Ocarina in a structure called Titans Tower. She is now with a male called Beat Boy. We will strike at dawn. No one can defeat us. For death…"

"We shall overcome!" the crew replied back. The crew cheered. The captain yelled:

"Silence everyone!" The captain yelled, "Eat and be merry for tomorrow we will eradicate Ocarina!" The crowd yelled and cheered. It was nighttime and the crew still cheered for the death of Ocarina.

In Titans Tower, Beast Boy woke up from his sleep after that conversation with Raven. When he opened his eyes, he sees the girl whom he met in the heliport. She sat on the same bed where Beast Boy is. She is sleeping and Beast Boy didn't want to disturb her. He tries to lift her to lie down on the bed, but all he did was to leave her alone. He walked out of the room, going to the kitchen to get food, tofu to be exact. When he went to the kitchen, he sees Cyborg playing his new game, _Noodleboy: Enter the Soup._ Robin is eating a slice of cold pizza while listening from his CD player. Starfire came back from the mall; her hair didn't change a thing. All she did was shopped 'til she dropped and she is carrying 20 bags of clothes, shoes, and accessories. Raven is nowhere to be found. Beast Boy ate his share of raw tofu and left the kitchen to his room.

When he came to his room, the girl was nowhere to be found. Then a dagger buzzed by and pointsblade uptowards Beast Boy's neck. It was the girl who slept in his room. She wore armor this time, like a samurai. Beast Boy now sees the girl's face. Her hair golden yellow, her eyes are silver-white like Comrade Sorrow. Her lips are thin like a rose petal. The girl is speaking:

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I am…"

"Enough, from now on you speak only if I instructed you to speak!" The girl yelled silently.

"You did…"

"Silence!" The girl yelled. She calmed down and sat on the bed. "I am terribly sorry for that." She cried and looked at Beast Boy. "I am wanted for killing my own father. But I never killed my own father! Never in a million years. My brother is looking for me and wants to kill me for something that I didn't do."

"I'm Beast Boy." Beast Boy said, trying to relieve her.

"I'm Ocarina." The girl said. "Will you help me?"

"What should I do?"

"Well…"


	4. Blamed

Then lasers blasted through Beast Boy's window. Then a small helicopter went buzzing by with Comrade Sorrow standing by the railing holding a crossbow. The helicopter stopped and hovered while Comrade Sorrow speaks:

"Surrender Ocarina now or face the consequences, Beast Boy!"

"What consequences?" Beast Boy asked angrily. Comrade Sorrow instantly grabs Raven from the 'copter and holds out a dagger pointing to her neck. "Oh…"

"Surrender…where'd he go?" Comrade Sorrow doubted. Then Beast Boy turns into a bee and went through Comrade Sorrow's ear. He hollered from pain of the sting and drops the dagger. Immediately, Beast Boy turns into a gorilla and grabs Raven from the helicopter and jumps to his room. Raven used her powers to throw the helicopter off the Tower.

"Curse you!" Comrade Sorrow yelled. The helicopter flew back to space, their mission a failure. Raven, Beast Boy, and Ocarina were relieved that the assault was over.

"Who were those guys?" Raven asked.

"My family…the Jade Katanas. Well, not anymore…" Ocarina sighed and sat on the debris-filled bed.

"What do you mean…family?" Raven asked.

"I'll tell you…" Ocarina sighed yet again.

FLASHBACK:

The place was Assassin's Sun, the home of Ocarina and Comrade Sorrow. It was morning and Ocarina sees a body…her Father's body. Right next to him was an obsidian dagger. She held the dagger and cried like a waterfall. Comrade Sorrow, seeing Ocarina holding a dagger, thinks Ocarina killed him. Comrade Sorrow is, in fact, her younger brother. This event started like this:

Ocarina and Comrade Sorrow, named Hero when he was younger, were in their home in Assassin's Sun. Ocarina was 7 and Hero was 4. Both siblings look innocent and never did a bad deed. They frolicked in the living room and the siblings ran up to the backyard. They stopped in a fire tree and sits down right beside it. Ocarina speaks:

"Little brother…What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a Jade Katana like dad. What do you want to be?" Hero replies.

"Well…" Both siblings' dad, named Archer, came by.

"Hey guys!" Archer says. Both siblings ran to their father. Archer kneels and hugs Ocarina first, then Hero. Hero's eyes reddened and returns to its silver-white form.

"Son, what's wrong?" Archer asked.

"How come Ocarina always gets to you, not me?" Hero asked.

"Son, you got to learn how to be faster and quicker." Archer replies.

"Yeah, you have to be stronger and quicker." Ocarina mocked. Hero sneered angrily and yells to let go all of the anger.

"Why does it have to be her that's being the better one at everything, not me!" Hero asked angrily.

"Son, be quiet!" Archer yelled.

"You don't even know your own son's name!" Hero yelled.

"Your name is Hero because I chose it!" Archer yelled. "Get out of my sight!" Hero ran to the house, angry and crying about what his father says.

10 years later, Ocarina is now 17 and Hero is now 14. Ocarina and Hero became members of the Jade Katanas. Hero was the better fighter than Ocarina and his sadness became anger, so that's how Hero changed his name to Comrade Sorrow. "Comrade" is a rank close to a general in an army (Captain is the commander in an army). At one point, they wound up back at home. Hero is showing his rank to her sister in his worn out room.. Hero speaks:

"Look…look!" Hero gleefully yelled.

"Yeah?" Ocarina asked.

"I became a Comrade!" Hero replied, now called Comrade Sorrow.

"Really?" Ocarina asked.

"Yeah…but will I be a Captain…?"

"Who knows, brother." Ocarina replies.

Then he shows his rank to his father, archer. Hero's father was most unpleased:

"Son, you had to be a Katana…you had to." His father says.

"Dad…but…I became a Comrade, like you!" Hero said.

"So what?" Archer asked, "Your not even worth being a comrade."

Hero growled and stabbed his father. Then, when Ocarina saw his body minutes later, she was blamed because of the obsidian dagger by his own brother.

"Get her! She killed Comrade Archer! Get her!" Comrade Sorrow yelled. Then, in seconds, an army of 50 robots swarm by Ocarina. Ocarina takes out an Obsidian Katana and slashes all the robots in half. She ran off while Comrade Sorrow orders a crew to kill her.

FLASHBACK ENDS:

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came later to Beast Boy's room. They saw the room is filled with debris and stone. Then, Robin looks toward Ocarina. He looked at her as though she was involved with.

"I need to talk to you."


	5. Business, Just Business

"Who are you?"

"I am Ocarina…" Ocarina pauses for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"It's just that…look, I have to find a place that makes me feel right at home…That's all." Ocarina replies.

"You've find the right place." Robin said.

"Ok!" Ocarina yells happily. Sheimmidiatelyruns to the living room and sets up a small tent.

"You know, you don't have to set up camp in the living room." Robin said.

"Really, I don't?" Ocarina asked. She takes out a remote from her pocket and presses a button. The tent instantly folded itself in a jiffy. Robin looked at her as though he's trying to help her. He moves closer to Ocarina and

"Yeah, you don't." Robin said, "I'll take you to your room." Both Robin and Ocarina walked to the guest room that used to be Terra's room. When both Robin Ocarina reaches to their destination (The guest room), Ocarina immediately lies down on the bed andsleeps because of her long pursuit. Robin looks at her andleaves her to sleep. When Robin left the room, Ocarina's eyes suddenly glowed yellow. _Now…what to do? _Ocarina thought. Then a mirage of her father was in front of her. The mirage warns her:

"Save yourself…save yourself…" The same phrase was repeated over and over and over again. Ocarina realizes that she is in for a ride.

The next morning, Ocarina wakes up from a good night's rest and there was a plate of food right beside the coffee table. It was spam, tofu, and eggs (the non-dairy kind). Her clothes changed from the armor she wore last night to green pajamas. She thought, _who changed my clothes? Wait, I did change…or was it the green boy? _Right next to the food was a note:

"_Meet you at combat practice. From: Beast Boy."_

By then Ocarina throws away the note and eats the food. She takes her Tanto (dagger) and her Ninja-to (sword) and leaves the room. From there, she runs outside the room to the living room/command center. She watches TV and plays with Cyborg's Game Station 3 for a couple of minutes. Ocarina then went outside and sherealizes thatthe Teen Titans arebeginning combat practice and Beast Boy calls her:

"Hey come on…we're about to be ready…I think we are…"

"Ok I'm coming…" Ocarina runs to the combat course, but Robin stops her and orders her to wait for a while because Cyborg and Starfire are still using the course. All Ocarina did was to nod.

After 30 minutes of abuse, Cyborg and Starfire ended their training. It's Ocarina and Beast Boy's turn.

"You ready?" Beast Boy asked.

"I guess…" Ocarina replies. The countdown went by really fast…10…9…8…7…6…

"Wait stop!" Ocarina yells.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asks. Ocarina unsheathes her Ninja-to on her back, the same sword that destroyed fifty robots with one, impulsive strike.

"Ok, now I am ready." Ocarina said. Her clothes suddenly changed to the pair of pajamas she is wearing currently to a white ninja suit, the same suit that the Captain wore except for a mask. …5…4…3…2…1…then a buzzer sets off and immediately lasers buzzed by Beast Boy and Ocarina. Ocarina instantly leaps and deflects one laser beam and hits a turret. Beast Boy turns to a hawk and dodges the laser fire. He then turns to a t-rex and smashes the last turret. Ocarina sheathes her Ninja-to and unsheathes her Tanto, a small dagger. _This is too easy, _Ocarina thought. Then two stone men, resembling Cinderblock, runs toward Ocarina and she somersaults over one Cinderblock clone and slashes with her small dagger. The blade breaks and instantly the dagger grew another blade. The Cinderblock clone uses a left jab and sends her flying. Beast Boy turns from the flying hawk to a Triceratops and rams the Cinderblock clone out. The Cinderblock clone shattered like glass and one clone is left untouched. _Ok, this is not easy,_ Ocarina thought. She stood up and runs next to Beast Boy.

"Be more careful next time." Beast Boy ordered.

"Ok…I will be." Ocarina replies. She takes out her Ninja-to and she made the blade light itself on fire. "Now we are on track!" Then she slashes the clone in half and the clone shattered. Then, both Ocarina and Beast Boy runs to the first checkpoint. Then explosive disks hurled and exploded in front of Ocarina. She didn't dodge the disks and flew like a shooting star. She stood up and runs right next to Beat Boy and jumps over him to throw darts at the turrets. The darts stick to both turrets; she snaps her fingers and the darts exploded and the turrets were shorts-circuited. Her ninja suit was splattered red; Ocarina falls down by loss of blood.

"Wait, we got to stop!" Beast Boy yells. Then Robin stopped the combat training course and runs to the injured Ocarina.

"I'm ok…" Her voice became more silent until she fell unconscious.

In two hours, Ocarina wakes up and she winds up in the infirmary. Starfire is watching and she was most concerned:

"Are you ok, friend?" Starfire asked.

Ocarina looks at her suit. Her chest is wrapped in bandages and she has an IV in her left arm. "What happened?" Ocarina asks.

"Friend, you have fallen during our combat practice. You really have opened a can of butt-whoop." Starfire replied.

"Really, I have?" Ocarina replied.

"Yes, most certainly!" Starfire said. "Now please sleep for tomorrow we have a job to do"

"A job? Ok fine whatever." Ocarina said. She closes her eyes and opens them again. Starfire isn't present and there was no one in the infirmary excpet herself. She then decides to close her eyes again. She opens her eyesone time and Comrade Sorrow was right next to her. He was leaning on the wall, smoking a small cigar with his mask off. Comrade Sorrow has a scar in his left eye. He has a caucasian skin color. Though he has the scar, he can still open his left eye.

"Hello, we meet again, eh?" Comrade Sorrow asks.

"What are you doing here?" Ocarina asks begrudgingly.

"Just business…Just business."


	6. double life

"How did you get inside the Tower?" Ocarina asks intriguingly.

Comrade Sorrow breathes in his cigar and blows out the smoke out of his nose. He looks at her and strolls in front of her clean bed. He then replies: "A disguise you idiot. What did you expect me to do, fly in and take on these 'Teen Titans' one by one?"

"What do you want?" Ocarina asks.

"Didn't you ask that question every _single_ time you go to some unknown planet and thinking that you don't even remember a goddamn thing!" Comrade Sorrow asks irately and slowly. He immediately looks at Ocarina's IV bag. "I will have to add something to recover you faster."

"Kill me now while you're at it!" Ocarina yelled silently.

"Why now?" Comrade Sorrow asks. "I should've killed your stupid friends first because they took part in your little 'escape'…but then I could…no…not yet." He puts two drops of an unknown liquid on Ocarina's IV bag. "By the way, I put potassium chloride on your IV bag. So… wish granted." Then, Ocarina's heart monitor on her wrist instantly beeps, showing her heart is beating fast. Comrade Sorrow throws a smoke bomb and runs to the window. He went through a window without breaking the glass, like a ghost.

Cyborg was the first one to hear the heart monitor go off. He instantly runs to the infirmary from his room. Her eyes are still closed, but she looks very pale.

"You'll be ok, girl." Cyborg says. He holds her down and calls Robin for help. "Hey, I need help here!" Raven heard the call and goes inside the infirmary from her room.

"What happened here?" Raven asks.

"Her heart stopped, Raven. I tried reviving her, but I got nothing." Cyborg replies while giving Ocarina CPR.

"It's no use to give Ocarina giving CPR." Then Raven utters a spell that lets her go through Ocarina's body. Raven is located in Ocarina's brain. On one side the brain is like the Titans' command room. There are computers of all shapes and sizes, big or small. While another side a prison cell with the smell of urine and sweat present. Blood was all over the place and Raven ventured into the prison cell. She sees Ocarina asleep on the stiff make-shift bed. Raven moves closer to wake Ocarina up. As she moves closer, the cell gates slowly close behind her. When Raven is in front of the slumbering Ocarina, the gate locked instantly and Raven rushes to force it open. She used her powers to open the gate, the gate turned black and into a viper's head. The viper head's tongue grabs Raven and she is struggling to get out.

Then a dark shadow slashes the tongue and Raven destroys the tongue with her powers by forcing the tongue to go inside the viper's mouth. The dark shadow was Ocarina, with her Ninja-to on fire.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Ocarina asks.

"Yeah, I guess so." Raven replies. "Slimy, but I'm fine." She stood up and looks at Ocarina. "Say, how did you set that sword on fire?"

"I learned it from my brother…He _is_ my little brother after all." Ocarina replies. Then, the viper's head formed into a whole black mamba. The snake opens its mouth and another tongue grew instantly. The snake hissed and lunges a strike at Raven.

"Watch out!" Ocarina yells. She pushes Raven out of the mamba's way. She slashes the mamba's head and the body disintegrated into ash. "When you kill a snake's head, everything falls apart."

"What was that all about?" Raven asks.

"I don't know…That was just a random though."

"No, the snake…is it like a security system or something?" Raven interrupted.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what the snake is for." Ocarina replies.

"Oh." Raven said.

"Can you keep a secret?" Ocarina asked. Raven nodded. "Good. I really don't want to tell Beast Boy all of this."


End file.
